


🏰 Truly Worthy Of A Villian 🏰

by ThePridefulWriter



Series: What They Found On The Way [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Prinxiety, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fantasy AU, Homophobia, Human AU, Intrulogical, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders and Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, One True Pairing, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety - Freeform, Remus - Freeform, Ship, Sibling Rivalry, Sibling teasing, Technically slow burn, What We Found On The Way, You can read the other parts but most will make sense on their own, kid AU, otp, part of a series, part three, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " Look what I have Romeo!" Remus mocked as held the parchment above his twin brother's head. Roman desperately tried to reach the piece of paper but failed. " Does little Romeo like Virgil?" Remus teased as he quickly dashed away with his twin right on his tail. " Remus, give it back or I'll tell Mom!" Roman screeched.That was meant to be private! If Virgil was shown the paper, Remus would mock him forever!While Queen Concordia has been encouraging Roman and Virgil's relationship, Virgil's father has been growing suspicious. When Remus is teasing his younger brother, his father's suspicious are confirmed and his true anger is shown...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship, Prinxiety
Series: What They Found On The Way [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	🏰 Truly Worthy Of A Villian 🏰

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> If You have enjoyed this fanfiction, you would likely be very happy to know this story has multiple parts with 16 in total! It makes the story much more enjoyable if you were to read them in order! I worked very hard on this series and we would like if read them!
> 
> Word Count: 217 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,208 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 48 Seconds

" Look what I have Romeo!" Remus mocked as held the parchment above his twin brother's head. Roman desperately tried to reach the piece of paper but failed. " Does little Romeo like Virgil?" Remus teased as he quickly dashed away with his twin right on his tail. " Remus, give it back or I'll tell Mom!" Roman screeched. That was meant to be private! If Virgil was shown the paper, Remus would mock him forever! 

" Little Romeo has a crush on Virg-" Remus screeched loudly before he crashed into something and falling onto the floor. Roman quickly snatched the parchment. Maybe if he ran away now and hid it-

Looking upwards, a very tall man stared at him with a horrifying stare. Not the stare who would have gotten from his father when he was disappointed but a stare truly worth being given to a villain. A stare that looked as Roman might have ended up dead right there if he looked at him too long.

The man stole the parchment from him and stormed away, not giving a single look to his brother.

" Wha.... happened..?" Remus asked, his tangled, messy hair looking more awful than ever from his trip to the ground. " I think he might be mad at me.." Roman said quietly, looking down at the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey You!
> 
> Yes You, The Lovely Person Reading This!
> 
> I Just Wanted To Tell You That This Fanfiction Is Not A One-Off Piece!
> 
> No, It Is A Fanfiction That Will Have Around 16 Parts When Finished! I Spent Most Of The Summer Writing And Perfecting It So... If You Could Read I Would Adore You Forever!
> 
> Don't Worry, The Fanfiction Is Very Close To Being Finished And I'm Just Waiting To Release The Parts At The Right Time! You Can Either Look At The Collection Of The Parts Called What We Found On The Way For The W1hole Story In One Place!
> 
> Or, If You Want To You Can Read Every Separate Part Under The What We Found On The Way Series On My Profile! Both Of Them Get Updated At The Same Time!
> 
> Have A Great Day!


End file.
